Coming together
by Marvak
Summary: Something is affecting the witches, they just can't stay away from each other. (Contains: FUTA and a lot of pairings)
1. Midnight discovery

Miyafuji blushed heavily as she released her familiar. Along with the usual ears and tail of her familiar, something else appeared from her body. Her small, Fuso swimsuit tightened as a hard cock began emerging from where her clitoris would usually be. Tilting her head she caught a glimpse of Lynne, who was snoring quietly next to her in the dark room. Miyafuji's eyes slowly travelled down Lynne's body to her large breasts, which were only just covered by her night gown. Staring at the large, soft breasts of her best friend, rising and falling with her breath only succeeded in arousing Miyafuji more.

"L-Lynne..." Miyafuji quietly said to herself. The length between her legs growing harder still, pushing against the tight material of her swimsuit. She slowly reached out to feel the closest breast of her friend. Just as her hand was amount to make contact, Lynne rolled to face Miyafuji.

"Wah!" Instantly Miyafuji retreated from her soft objective, though the sound of her surprise woke Lynne.

"Y-Yoshika? What's wrong? Its early, you should go back to sleep..."

"N-Nothing's wrong! R-Really!"

"Then go back to sleep, Yoshika." Lynne closed her eyes, cuddling up close to Miyafuji. Yoshika blushed, as Lynne's thigh rubbed against hers. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she rolled to face Lynne. Placing her hands on Lynne's back she moved her closer until she felt her hard length press against her stomach. The sensation was amazing, though Lynne instantly noticed the unusual thing prodding her.

"Yoshika? What's that?" Lynne pulled back a little looking down Miyafuji's body, only then noticing her familiar had been released. "Y-Yoshika? Is everything ok?"

"Lynne. Have you ever had...Urges?"

"Urges?" Lynne looked, a little confused.

"Overwhelming urges...Urges that can only be satisfied by someone else."

"I don't understand..."

"Lynne...Will you help me?"

"Of course, Yoshika. Any way I can."

Yoshika pressed herself closer than ever, her tail swishing back and forth.

"I need you now, Lynne."

"Y-Yoshika..."

Miyafuji grabbed Lynne's clothing, pulling it off in one quick movement before burying her face in the Britannian's ample chest.

"Ah! Yoshika!" Lynne blushed heavily as Yoshika's mouth covered one of her nipples, hungrily she began sucking and biting it. Lynne let a small moan escape her lips, to which Yoshika's ears perked up. Miyafuji's other hand move down Lynne's back, once at her hip she slid it into her panties and began groping her soft, fleshy behind.

"Lynne..." Miyafuji groaned "Let me take you now"

"I-Its ok Yoshika...you can do what you want" As soon as Lynne squeaked those words Miyafuji rolled on top of her and began removing her swimsuit.

"Yoshika...You are so pretty. E-Even if you have...that on you" Lynne said as Miyafuji's naked body before her.

"I-I want to feel good with you Lynne." Said Miyafuji, sitting on Lynne's stomach.

"T-Then I'll help you, Yoshika." Lynne pressed her large breasts against either side of Yoshika's hard length.

"L-Lynne~" Yoshika began to thrust her hips using Lynne's ample breasts to maximize her pressure. Although Lynne was blushing heavily, she did enjoy the sensation. "I've dreamt of doing this to you Lynne. I wake up so horny that I have to touch myself"

"M-Me too Yoshika...I-I always wanted you to touch me." Lynne begins playing with her stiff nipples as Miyafuji's length slides between them. Miyafuji began thrusting her hips faster, moaning as she neared orgasm. After a few minutes Yoshika let out a loud moan, a stream of hot, sticky, magic infused cum shot over Lynne's chest and face. Panting, Miyafuji rolled to the side. Lynne blushed a little, licking some of the cum that had landed on her lips before cuddling up to Miyafuji' side.

"Yoshika...Do you feel better?" Lynne asked, pressing her chest against Yoshika.

"Y-Yeah...That was amazing~ Thanks Lynne" Miyafuji panted as her familiar disappeared once more along with the dick she had grown.

"Im glad I could make you feel good. I love you, Yoshika~" Lynne said before gently kissing Miyafuji's cheek.

"I love you too...I'm sorry for making a mess on you..." Said Miyafuji, blushing at the semen covering Lynne

"Its fine Yoshika...It's yours...so it's ok~"

"O-Okay~ Good night Lynne."

"Night Yoshika~" And with that the two witches once again fell asleep.


	2. Morning Exercises

A warm morning light flooded through the fluttering curtains into the room. Lynne and Miyafuji lay on the bed, hugged tightly together. After a few moments Miyafuji awoke. She turned to face Lynne only to find the Britannian watching her closely.

"W-Wah!" Yoshika panicked, not expecting Lynne to be so close.

"What's wrong, Yoshika?" inquired Lynne, oblivious to the situation.

"Nothing, nothing...Hey Lynne...Are you mad at me?" she asked shyly.

"Hmm? About what, Yoshika?"

"About last night...M-My mother is the only person I told about...that."

"O-Oh...Of course I'm not mad. I love every part of you Yoshika."

"I-I'm glad about that!" Yoshika nuzzled her face between Lynne's large breasts.

"Y-You even t-tasted nice, Yoshika"

"Tasted...nice?" Lynne nodded a little, blushing heavily.

"Y-Yeah. W-When you climaxed some w-went in my mouth...it was nice though!"

"L-Lynne...Erm...I'm glad you liked it...I enjoyed it too~" Yoshika said with a blush and sheepish smile.

"Yoshika...W-We have a while until training..."

"Yeah, a few hours or so."

"D-Do you feel...like that again?"

"A little, but not much" Lynne pushed Yoshika further into her chest.

"Y-Yoshika...C-Can I t-taste it again?" Lynne blushed a deep red, pressing the palm of her hand between Miyafuji's legs.

"Ahh" Miyafuji gasped, as a wave of pleasure shot through her body. "L-Lynne! If you do that then...Then it will appear again!" Miyafuji started to pant, the ears and tail of her familiar flopped out.

"T-That's what I want." Lynne pushed a finger between Miyafuji's lower lips, probing the tender flesh between them. The pleasure was enough for her hard length to appear.

"L-Lynne~" Miyafuji panted.

"It's ok Yoshika. T-This is what I want..." Lynne carefully stroked her palm against her partner's member, before daintily wrapping her fingers around it. Miyafuji just moaned in response as Lynne's hand began to move, stroking the entire length of her hard member. When her hand reached the tip, she caressed the large head before sliding her hand back to the base.

"Y-You feel good, Yoshika." Said Lynne, as she began to move down Miyafuji's body. "P-Please lay on your back." Miyafuji rolled onto her back, her hands moving to play with her small breasts. The Fuso girl let out a small moan as she felt Lynne's hot breath on her crotch.

"L-Lynne. I need you now." Lynne nodded in response. Moving her hand to the base her tongue flicked against the tip a few times, before licking down the base of Miyafuji's shaft.

"You taste nice, Yoshika." Lynne ran her tongue back up her length before taking the head in her mouth. Yoshika groaned as Lynne's head began to bob, her lips and tongue felt amazing as they moved up and down Miyafuji's hard length.

"L-Lynne~ that feels amazing~" Miyafuji placed a hand on the back of Lynne's head, pushing it down slightly. Her pants and moans started to grow more frequent as her hips began to move, thrusting into Lynne's mouth a little. Both Lynne's head and Miyafuji's hips gathered pace until the Fuso girl cried out in climax. Lynne gagged a little as a stream of hot, thick cum shot into her mouth and throat, Miyafuji panting in ecstasy as she felt Lynne's mouth be removed from her length. Lynne sat back on her heels, savouring the taste and smell of Miyafuji's semen. After a few moments she swallowed it while watching Miyafuji's length disappear once again.

"Yoshika...That tasted so good~"

"L-Lynne...That felt amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Yoshika. I swallowed it all."

"Lynne..."

"Uwah! Y-Yoshika! We are late!" Lynne began to panic, forgetting what had just happened she scrambled to get dressed. After a few moments Yoshika followed suit, leaving the room.


	3. Attracting attention

Miyafuji and Lynne lay on the ground, their breathing heavy after a hard training session. A shadow blocked the sun, looming over the two girls. The shadow belonged to Major Sakamoto, who was responsible for the tough training sessions the witches had to execute each day.

"Lynne, Miyafuji. On your feet!" Commanded Mio to the two girls.

"Y-Yes Ma'am" both girls replied, struggling to their aching legs. Mio watched them closely, resting her hand on the handle of Reppumaru.

"I would like you two to report to my quarters immediately. I have something important to ask you about."

"Of course Ma'am, right away"

"Then come with me." Mio began to move away, followed quickly by Lynne and Miyafuji. A few minutes pass as the three make their way to Major Sakamoto's private room. Once there Mio slides open the door, ushers the girls inside, then closes it behind them.

"W-What's this about, Sakamoto-san?" Miyafuji asked.

"Miyafuji, Lynne. It has come to my attention that you have slept with each other."

"But we always do, Sakamoto-san."

"I meant that you have had sex with one another. Miyafuji, I'm aware of your condition."

"E-EH?! But how?!" Mio moved across the room to where Lynne was stood. Standing behind her Mio grabbed one of Lynne's breasts, and cupped her crotch causing Lynne to let out an embarrassed moan.

"You always touched yourself when we were on the Akagi coming over from Fuso." Miyafuji's only reply was a crimson blush which washed across her face. "Lynne. Miyafuji. Strip now." Ordered Mio.

"Y-Yes Ma'am" both girls replied, shakily removing each item of clothing until they stood, totally naked. Miyafuji couldn't help but glance at Lynne's body, which was stood next to her. It wasn't long before Miyafuji's familiar released, her thick member appeared at her crotch, along with her familiar's ears and tail.

"I knew it...Lynne, you should use your body to help Miyafuji's condition"

"B-But Ma-am" stuttered Lynne.

"Lay on the bed Lynne, and open your legs."

"y-yes ma-am..." The Britannian followed the instructions, laying on her back with her legs parted. As she did, Sakamoto moved behind Miyafuji, reaching around to wrap her fingers around Miyafuji's length.

"So this is what it's like?" Mio said to herself, beginning to stroke the hard rod. Miyafuji let out a small gasp in response. "Lynne, a change to orders. You may leave now."

"Y-Yes Ma'am" said Lynne as she scrambled to her feet, pulling her clothes on before rushing out the room. Once she was out the room Mio moved to kneel in front of Miyafuji, all the time stroking her throbbing dick.

"S-Sakamoto-san..."

"Miyafuji, feel free to cum whenever you want." Exclaimed Mio, as she released her familiar whilst increasing the rate she stroked Miyafuji's dick.

"Nnggh...Sakamoto-san, I...ahn!" Miyafuji started to become breathless as she looked down at her superior officer stroking her stiff member, her face so close as she sniffed Miyafuji's crotch.

"Let it out, Miyafuji!"

"Y-ye-aahhh!" Yoshika couldn't hold on, Mio's hand felt too good, and in a moment of ecstasy Miyafuji shot globs of hot, thick, sticky cum over Mio's face. "S-Sorry!" Yoshika shouted as she released what happened.

"Sorry?" Mio asked, licking a strand of cum from her cheek. "Why are you sorry? It's...glorious!" She continued to use her fingers to eat all the cum she could, whilst Miyafuji watched her with wide eyes. Once Mio had finished she stood to face Miyafuji.

"Miyafuji! You lack the endurance needed from a Fuso warrior. Report to Barkhorn for training!"

"T-training?"

"You have a problem with training?"

"N-Not at all!"

"Then get dressed and get going."

"H-Hai!" Yoshika rushed to follow the orders, gathering her clothes, then exiting the room, only half dressed.


End file.
